


Night of Firsts

by cosmicbubble



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, not a lot to it but I like pegging so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicbubble/pseuds/cosmicbubble
Summary: When Haru invites Akira to her room one night, Akira is excited - but what happens isn’t quite what he expects for their evening together.





	Night of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a prompt at the kink meme!! Prompt here: https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=735713#cmt735713
> 
> This is my first time writing for Persona 5!! I couldn’t resist the pegging prompt lol hope y’all enjoy!!

Haru’s voice had been unexpectedly infectious, dripping with honey and coated in delicate venom, despite her embarrassment. Her face is flushed, shimmering pink against the skin of her face as she says, “Tonight, why don’t you come to my room?”

Akira tries to hide his surprise, and the excitement coursing through his system at her words. Their relationship has been a steady progression of hesitant touches, gentle kisses, but nothing beyond that. Haru has controlled the pace of their intimacy from the beginning and Akira has happily, willingly, obliged. He knows they’ve both looked forward to this moment, and so Akira presses a gentle kiss to Haru’s pinked cheek, feeling the warmth of her skin, before he replies, “Absolutely. Anything you want, dear.”

He tries to hide his smile, but when he sees his girlfriend grinning at him so widely, he can’t help but return the expression.

/////

She’s still grinning at him, blush ever spread across on her face. She’s seated on her bed, and the only light comes from the singular bright lamp next to it, but it doesn’t take much for Akira to realize things will be working a little differently.

Next to her on the bed, delicately spread out and unfolded, is their school uniform. However, it’s not the uniform Akira is used to wearing, and he glances back at his girlfriend.

“Your uniform,” he says quietly.

Haru nods, smile never leaving her face as she says, “My old one, from last year. I fixed it up a little bit and it should be the perfect size for you. It’s even got some other items you need under it. Quick, put it on.” Her excitement is never ending, coming from her body in waves against Akira’s quiet hesitation.

His breathing comes in nervous waves, but then he takes a look at Haru again. Her tousled brown hair, the glint in her eyes of excitement, the way her shoulders are relaxed - and it’s the first time in so long she’s seemed this content - and Akira relinquishes. At the very least, he supposes, it should make for a memorable night.

The fabric of the uniform beneath his fingers feels foreign, despite the familiarity. He feels nervousness spread through his body as he strips himself of his casual clothing, folding it gently and placing the pile next to Haru’s bed. Haru’s gaze has never left his body, and she’s watching excitedly as he pulls on the girl’s uniform, starting with the white, short-sleeved shirt. His hands make their way up, fingers clasping the lowest of the buttons.

“You don’t have to button it all the way,” she suggests, “I want to see more of your skin.”

Her voice sounds just like it always does, with a joyful lilt to each syllable, and so Akira does as she asks, hands no longer hesitant as he continues to dress.

Before long, he’s standing in front of his girlfriend dressed impeccably - skirt hitched up just a little above the dress code, knee-high socks against his legs, white shirt tucked into his skirt. He shifts on his feet, and the lacy underwear against him tugs and moves against his skin, and he realizes he doesn’t entirely hate it.

How can he hate it when Haru is watching him so intensely, eyes wide and beginning to cloud with desire? She smirks at him and says, “You look stunning. Just like I thought.”

“Haru,” Akira starts, but the clicking of a tongue silenced him. Haru’s shaking her head, and Akira finds himself stunned to silence.

“Call me Haru-chan,” she coos, “You look so cute, Akira-chan. Now, will you come on over here and join me?”

Akira-chan. The nickname would typically cause Akira to roll his eyes, perhaps chuckle a little, but instead, it sends a rushing heat through his body and without fail, he follows her directions and sits on the bed with her. The bed dips with his weight, and Haru wastes no time - she presses her lips against Akira’s and pushes him down onto the bed.

She’s forceful, holding tightly onto his shoulders, but there’s tenderness in her hands and in the way she moves against Akira’s lips. Akira pushes back, but he allows for Haru to take control of the tempo. He brings his hands up, carefully running them under her blouse. The skin of her stomach is warm, and he brings a hand up to cup gently at her breast. She moans lightly, deepening the kiss. When Akira presses just a little harder, Haru pulls away with a smirk. Her cheeks are red again - she blushes so easily, and Akira’s always found it rather charming - and there’s a sultry grin on her face.

“I’m having fun,” she says quietly, running her hand down Akira’s uniform shirt until she reaches the band of his skirt. She chuckles, “Looks like you’re having even more fun, Akira-chan.”

He’s hard; he can’t help it when Haru is pushing against him, and running the pads of her fingers against his skin just enough to send shivers through his spine. He just nods, thrusting up just slightly as Haru’s hand reaches his laced underwear. She palms at his erection through the fabric, and Akira moans louder. His voice echoes through Haru’s mind, and she only presses harder, rubbing against him in circular motions.

She keeps pushing against him, until she feels beads of wetness against his underwear, and then she pulls away entirely. Akira can help the whine that leaves his throat, and it causes Haru to giggle.

“Akira-chan,” she nearly sings, “Why don’t we do something really fun? I promise you’ll like it.”

Whenever Haru talks like this, he knows what happens - it’s usually something a little different, not always the most exciting, but he ends up liking it anyway. Like trying new foods, or watching old detective and mystery movies. He’s come to trust her.

But when she pulls out what looks to be a harness, with a mid-sized tan dildo attached to it, he cannot help but feel apprehensive. His heart races in his chest, and he feels his breathing quicken.

“I mean, we can,” Akira says quietly, “But, the size. It’s really big - do you think it will fit?”

Haru chuckles again, pressing gentle kisses against Akira’s neck. “It will be fine, I’ll make sure you’re well prepared, Akira-chan,” she replies, “Let’s get these off, shall we?”

She pulls at the underwear against Akira’s hips and brings it down his legs quickly. She does the same to her own underwear, discarding them both before removing her own skirt, preferring to step into the harness. It presses against her skin just right, and Akira cannot pull his gaze away from her. She’s beautiful, and he’s always truly thought that - but there’s something even more special, even more heart-stopping, about her in this moment.

Haru reaches over to a nearby table, grabbing a tube of what Akira can guess is only lube. Before she opens it, she taps the inside of Akira’s thighs, demanding, “Spread your legs, Akira-chan. How can I make sure you’re ready if you don’t open up for me?”

His legs are shaking as he spreads them apart for Haru to settle between. Akira feels the warmth of Haru’s bare legs against his thighs, and he instinctively shifts closer to her - the warmth is a comfort. He hears her open the container of lubricant, though he doesn’t watch. He directs his gaze to the ceiling.

Akira feels Haru’s finger, cold and wet, push against his entrance. He gasps, though she only goes so far as to put a little pressure against his rim.

“Are you ready, Akira-chan?” She asks, and while her voice is still trembling in excitement, he can hear the serious tone behind it all. And so he nods.

The initial push in is a little uncomfortable, but Akira thinks it’s because he’s never done this before. But Haru is gentle, and he trusts Haru. After she pushes her finger in, she stills. She’s looks up at him, and she doesn’t have to ask if he’s ready, because Akira nods.

She pulls her finger out to the last knuckle before pushing in again, setting a gentle and calm rhythm as she thrusts inside of Akira. It still feels strange, but there’s a pleasure in the small stretch, he decides. Haru pulls out her finger before pushing back in with another alongside it, and Akira lets out a shaky breath. She stretches her fingers out inside of him while thrusting against him, and the feeling of her moving inside him slowly becomes more pleasurable. There’s a particular moment, when she pushes up against something inside of him, that has him moaning loudly, gripping Haru’s sheets beneath him as she continues to move. She presses that spot two, three more times as she adds a third finger, leaving Akira a panting mess. His skin is flushed, hair beginning to stick to his forehead. It feels so different but so good, and when Haru pulls her fingers out completely he gasps, “Aren’t we going to keep going?”

Haru chuckles, reaching for the container of lube again as she begins to slick up the dildo attached to her harness. Akira can’t tear his eyes away, mesmerized watching her hands fit around the girth of the toy. But it’s long, certainly longer than Haru’s fingers. He takes a moment to imagine just how it will feel deep inside of him, and he shudders.

“Got to make sure this is all ready for you,” she says as she positions herself above Akira, pressing the toy against his quivering entrance. “Akira-chan, are you ready?”

Akira nods, and Haru pushes in.

He groans loudly, out of the pain that comes with a larger stretch and the pleasure that same feeling brings. The toy slides in much easier than he imagined, and it isn’t long before Haru’s hips are pressed flush against Akira’s ass, the toy all the way inside of him. He’s panting, hands gripping the sheets beneath him as he shifts his hips to adjust to the size. Haru leans down to press gentle kisses along his neck and exposed chest, mumbling compliments against his warmed skin.

“You’re doing great, Akira-chan. Look at how well this fits inside of you. You feel it, don’t you?”

She adjusts Akira’s legs to wrap around her waist, and the more intimate connection has Akira moaning quietly. He just wishes she took both of their clothes off, but he knows how much Haru enjoys him in this outfit.

“You can move,” Akira says quietly, and Haru wastes no time. She pulls out, almost to the hilt, before slamming back in. Akira whines, the pull and stretch feeling even more pleasurable. Haru fees shocks of pleasure running through her heat, the movement of the dildo against her as she pushes into her boyfriend just enough to edge her along.

She pushes against Akira’s prostate several times, purposely, because she loves to watch how Akira clenches his eyes shut and moans loudly - it’s like music to her ears as she continues to thrust inside of him.

Akira brings a hand up to palm against his erection, just as hard as ever, but Haru smacks it away. She presses his hands down against the mattress, causing the boy to whine.

“Can’t touch yourself, Akira-chan,” she pants, “Want you to come just by the feeling of me fucking you. You like that idea, don’t you?”

Akira groans, his toes curling.

Haru picks up her pace, fucking into him hard. He closes his eyes and immersed himself in the feeling - the stretch of the toy inside of him, the feeling of Haru’s hips pushing against his ass as she moves inside of him, the feeling of Haru’s hands against his wrists. He can hear her panting as she continues to move inside of him, pressing his prostate with every single thrust.

He’s so close, clenching his eyes shut as he lets out a choaked moan. Akira hears her chuckle as he says, “I’m so close.”

“Come then,” she pants, emphasizing each syllable with another hard thrust inside of him. He feels so good, relishes in the feeling of her pushing into him, of the toy stretching him in ways he couldn’t imagine, and he finds himself releasing with a loud moan, coating the inside of the skirt as his pleasure reaches its peak.

Haru fucks into him a few more times as he rides out his orgasm, and she takes another look at her boyfriend. He’s red, panting, with lust clouding his eyes as he comes down from his high. He looks beautiful like this, she thinks, and she pulls the toy from out of him.

Akira is catching his breath as Haru moves to lay down next to him on the bed. She leans over and kisses his cheeks, asking, “Well, what did you think?”

Her expression is expectant, and Akira knows to be honest with her. He takes a breath and says, “I really liked it.”

Haru giggles and presses a quick kiss against his lips. One of her hands is rubbing the inside of Akira’s thigh, and he feels another shiver run through his spine - he’s too exhausted for anything else, but he certainly wouldn’t mind doing it again.

“Would you mind wearing the uniform again?” Haru suggests, “After I’ve cleaned it, of course. Oh, or maybe another dress.”

She continues talking to herself quietly, and all Akira can do is smile.

“As long as we can do something like this again, I’m up for it.”

She presses her forehead against his own and smiles.


End file.
